Hectic Days
by Anime'sDarkAngel
Summary: Len and Piko can't seem to catch a break, between managing the kids and, well, sleep. When they finally get a chance to have a date night, will they really be able to keep away from the house long enough to do anything at all?


_**This is for 'my Piko.' They know who they are, I only hope that they enjoy this.**_

Len sat on the couch, completely exhausted from the activity of the day. He watched his husband saunter around the kitchen lazily, bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Both of their children were outside in the yard playing with a babysitter. Piko stretched and walked over to where Len was sitting, taking a seat right next to his lover.  
"They're so active." Piko exhaled slowly, his head drooping and bobbing back up as he attempted to stay awake. Len nodded and wrapped and arm around Piko, running his fingers through his hair.  
"They're children." He responded, nuzzling into Piko. Piko smiled back happily and leaned up, kissing Len's jaw line. Before Len could react, the door burst open.  
"Mommy, Daddy!" A tearful voice wailed, rushing into the room. Piko suppressed a groan and turned around on the couch. Len gently touched his shoulder.  
"Allow me." He whispered, walking over to his daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, bending down so that he could look her in the eyes. She sniffled and held up a doll that had been broken in half.  
"Hikaru couldn't fix it." She admitted. Len nodded and looked around for the small girls brother. "He's outside." Hikari explained, turning towards the door and waving her brother into the room. Hikaru came trotting in, his long hair sticking out in all directions due to the extreme humidity.  
"Come with me you two. Let's leave your mother to rest." With a glance back at Piko, Len lead the children into the basement and taught them how to glue the doll back together.  
Piko stood and sluggishly moved towards his and Len's room, flopping onto the bed and immediately falling into a coma-like sleep, deep snores echoing around the room. An hour later, Len was in the same state, draped across Piko lazily.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Len groaned and rolled over. "Daddy!" A small hand prodded his shoulder. Len swatted it away irritably. "Daddy! Get up!" When he didn't respond, a heavy weight landed on his stomach.  
"Oof!" He moaned, sitting up and looking at his daughter, annoyed. "What?" He asked quietly. Hikari looked down. "Mommy said she needs you in the other room." Len sighed and ruffled her hair, hopping out of bed and walking into the kitchen.  
"Piko? Why'd you send the little one to jump on me?" He chuckled and hugged Piko from behind. Piko laughed and peeled Len's hands off of his waist, turning to face him.  
"Date night. Get ready, meet me in the park as soon as the sun goes down." He winked and left the house without another word. Len raised an eyebrow and walked back into his room, rolling his eyes when he saw that his daughter had claimed his spot for her nap, with her brother at her side.

Len wandered out of the house as soon as both children had settled in their rooms. (Len pretended not to notice that Hikaru was playing video games with Hikari under his comforter) He walked quickly towards the central park, nearly getting run over on the way. Picking a rose from an old lady's garden for Piko he walked towards the fountain. Piko was sitting in a beam of moonlight, his eyes closed. Len's breath caught in his throat, it was like something from the movies.  
"Hello, love." He said once he was close enough, bowing and holding out the rose. Piko giggled and took the rose.  
"Romantic." He said as he set the rose down and pulled Len into the spot next to him. Fireflies buzzed around them, the setting was perfect, breathtaking. Len leaned in for a kiss….  
Just as his phone rang.  
Cursing at himself for not setting it on vibrate, Len answered the call. "Yeah."  
"DADDY THE TOILETS SPILLING WATER AND THE CAT IS IN THE BATHTUB!" Hikaru's voice blasted from the speaker. Len's eyes widened.  
"That's our cue." Piko chuckled standing up. He held his hand out. Len took it and stood up.  
"Shall we?" he asked formally, gesturing in the direction of their house. Piko laughed and nodded.  
"We shall!"  
The two walked hand in hand back to their home, children, and pets. It may not be the most romantic of nights, but for the couple it was exactly what they needed.


End file.
